Death Defying
by Broodmother Marsara
Summary: I tried... I really did... As I looked at my screen another person was about to go...


*September 19th, 2015*

A smooth indigo aura wrapped around my floral designed computer mouse.

It moved the electronic tool around, as I checked around a few sites, along with hitting the replay button on the fnaf night 6 ending theme.

I clicked over to another website, adorned with only a picture- of which had been updated almost regularly.

Hitting the re-load button, I found the picture hadn't changed.

"Meh," my low female voice came out in a whisper, "I guess no more updates for today". A few cute robot like animals were on the picture, only two nightmare-ish ones actually within at least twenty cuddly creatures.

I had been awaiting them to become plush-like cuties, but it seemed the creator of them, Scott, hadn't intended to do that yet.

Oh but where are my manners? My name is Stargleam, I'm a unicorn mare, my coat is as black as coal, my hair has Q stripes of purple, cyan, and blue. My Cutie mark is a sharp S shape that's cut in half. The left side is light blue, the right is dark blue. Four little mid blue dots around it, and I live in Ponyville near the Golden Oaks Library.

I flipped my mouse over to another site, Fimfiction, it was basically my haven, the site I went to most.

Of course though, my haven hadn't been... A haven, lately. Bronies left and right were committing suicide.

I had kept trying to help them, too.

But it wasn't working.

Lightning had been listening to us- he hadn't killed himself, thank the lord.

But other things could be said about Derpymuffin7... And Im_lost...

I tried.

I really did.

They may be alive. I don't know.

As with before, I went through my regular process- checking my notifications, and feed. That sort of thing.

No red tags hung above my notifications. But I did have one bit of feed.

"Eh, it's just one" I mumbled to myself as I clicked the small translucent globe picture.

And with that, my eyes shrunk.

An all too terrifying blog post adorned my feed page...

[quote]'Marsara posted a blog post'[/quote]

Of course that wasn't terrifying. No. What was under it was.

[quote]Help...Please...[/quote]

I felt my head swirl slightly. I felt a sudden rush of fear shrivel into my hooves, making them vibrate a small bit.

What was wrong?

[quote]I feel like I just can't do it anymore... Everything I do seems to anger someone in real life and on here... I've thought about suicide for a while now and I'm starting to think its the best option for everyone... I know I shouldn't but I'm starting to cave in... I need help... Please... I'm scared...[/quote]

My hooves began to tremble uncontrollably.

No.

NO.

NOT MARSARA.

My mind kicked into over-drive as I my magic thickened into a dark- almost black color, slamming the left mouse button on the blog.

They would NOT do this.

I felt a sudden dizziness whip into my brain, but that didn't matter. Adrenaline was pumping in my ears so loud I couldn't hear.

I didn't bother checking the other comments. What mattered right now was changing their mind.

Change their mind.

I began to type as fast as possible- of course causing so many typos.

Tears threatened to pour down my face.

[quote]DON'T YOU[/quote]

\- I felt rage and fear push at my skull-

[quote]FUCKING DARE!

NO!

DON'T!

JUST DON'T!

:fluttercry::fluttercry::fluttercry::fluttercry:[/quote]

I was crying at this point. They couldn't do it... They wouldn't... Would they?

[quote]Please don't...

It's not a good option, it's a terrible one!

You... You won't go to heaven if you do that. I think. Please. Please. Please.

I'm scared, don't do it.

Please...

Your one of my closest friends on here... Marsara Senpai... Don't...[/quote]

I then proceeded with opening a new tab, and rushing to the search engine.

My hooves shook so terribly.

My head was aching with a migraine... That made almost no connection in my head.

I typed something in the search bar, moved to the image section, to find myself seeing dozens of Animatronical robots hugging either a night guard or another animatronic.

My eyes raced upon the images hastily, as I flashed a new tab upon three.

The first pic was of Golden Freddy,a Golden bear like robot, hugging an OC night guard.

The next was of Markiplier... Being forcefully hugged by Bonnie the Bunny.

The last was simply Freddy Fazbear, with the words bear hug above his open arms.

Moving back to Marsara's blog, I quickly copied and pasted each pic into place.

My heart felt like it was going too give out.

I posted the comment. Now all I could do is wait.

*The next day*

I couldn't get any sleep last night, Marsara's blog post was still fresh in my mind. I went over to my computer and went to when it loaded I went straight to Marsara's user page and looked too see if they were online.

[quote]OFFLINE for 1d,3h[/quote]

That made me worry more than yesterday. But I reasoned with my self that they must have just had something they needed too do today. Yes that's it. I kept the tab open and went on with my day, still not able too get Marsara's blog out of my thoughts.

*The next day*

I woke up got out of bed and went straight to my computer turned it on and refreshed the tab.

[quote]OFFLINE for 2d,1h[/quote]

They must be asleep still. Y- yes that has too be it.

*One month later*

I will not accept that Marsara committed suicide. I know they just can't use their computer. They will be back. I refreshed the page.

[quote]OFFLINE for 2m,31s[/quote]

Marsara... Marsara is alive! I knew it! I looked at my feed. A red square with a one in it was next too the globe. I clicked on it and saw what I thought of as a joke from Marsara.

[quote]'Marsara posted a blog post'[/quote]

That's not what I thought was the joke.

[quote]Automated message: I'm sorry everyone.[/quote]

I clicked on it and saw something that made me question if it was a joke or not.

[quote]First off I want too say it toke SOO long too make this program work. You may be wondering what I mean by 'program'. Well when I first started getting suicidal thoughts I knew if I did it I would be too stupid too say good bye. So I made this program too post this blog post after a month of not being reset by me. If you do see this blog post then that means I have committed suicide. I am so SO sorry for any pain I may have caused because of my death. I am truly sorry. This will be the last time I am ever heard of besides someone keeping my memory alive. I have left a few things on here too you all. Bronyparasite may continue my only story and all my idea's for story's are up for grabs you can find them in past blogs. Again I am so sorry fro everyone's pain from this. Goodbye, my friends.[/quote]

No...

That was all I could think of in that moment. My whole body collapsed and I fell too the floor. My head ached, my heart skipped every other beat, my whole body shook. In that moment I knew I had truly lost a good friend. I could hardly take it. Sadly I had too except the fact that Marsara was dead. And nothing was going too change that.

*Ten years later*

I was taking out of my thoughts by a small slightly high pitched voice coming from my right.

"Mommy?"

I turned towards the voice and saw Sugar Bell, a unicorn filly with bright blue eyes a coat of gray and a mane of red hanging down, standing in the door way too my bedroom room which was on the second floor of our two story cottage, which was located right near Sweet Apple Acres. I always love going over there and buy a few apples every morning from the owner, Applejack.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her.

"Can we read the next chapter of 'The Zerg of Equestria'?"

"Its getting a bit close too bed time isn't it?" I asked her with a smile. I always read it too her but I can't help but mess with her.

"I know but please mommy?" She begged. I chuckled.

"Of course we can sweetie." I got up from the cushion I was sitting on and I started walking over to the computer.

"Yay! I'll go start up the computer!" She said happily, as she went ahead of me too turn on the computer.

When I got over there she had already turned the computer on and pulled up . I sat down on the cushion and Sugar Bell sat in front of me. I wrapped the mouse in my indigo aura and brought up the next chapter of "The Zerg of Equestria" and started reading.

*One hour later*

I tucked Sugar Bell into bed. "Good night sweetie." I kissed her on the forehead and turned off the light. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy." After she said that she closed her eyes and waited for sleep too take her.

I walked back into my room and went too turnoff the computer until I saw I had a PM. I clicked on the envelope icon and it showed.

[quote]Did she like it? [size=0.75em]-Bronyparasite[/size][/quote]

I clicked on it and typed back.

[quote]She loved it just like always. I still can't believe Its gotten featured thirteen times now![/quote]

With that I closed the tab and turned off the computer. Bronyparasite, or Para as most of us call him because Marsara loved that nick name, had made great progress with "The Zerg of Equestria".

It has about fifty-two chapters now and some people thought he was going too update the chapters Marsara and him made but he kept those the same trying too keep Marsara's memory alive.

I turned off the light and walked over to my bed got under the covers and went to sleep.


End file.
